Broken Dreams
by Prominensa
Summary: Eren hanya ingin mengubah titik menjadi detik. Bersama Historia, ia yakin akan merajut jalan hidupnya kembali. #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #dayseven #time


**Broken Dreams**

 **Attack on Titan credit to Isayama Hajime**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **A EreHisu Fanfiction by Prominensa**

 **Dedicated to #erehisuweek #erehisuweekIndonesia #DaySeven #Time**

 **Summary: Eren hanya ingin mengubah titik menjadi detik. Bersama Historia, ia yakin akan merajut jalan hidupnya kembali.**

 **(Semi/alternate canon)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lalu jika suatu saat harapan dapat terkabulkan_

 _Potonglah benang takdir yang membelenggu itu_

 _Ah, temanku, mari bertemu lagi di fajar tanpa dinding_

 _Not e:_

 _[1] Requiem adalah misa untuk orang meninggal_

 _[2] Tulisan di atas merupakan penggalan lagu Akatsuki no Requiem dari Linked Horizon_

* * *

Di bawah kaki, daun-daun itu lumat seketika. Tanah menjadi basah karena dibanjiri hujan merah darah, beberapa ratus menit yang lalu. Matahari enggan untuk mengeringkan. Ia memilih pulang ke sangkarnya; meninggalkan Eren beradu dengan takdir yang ditemani cahaya oranye.

Ia seperti orang linglung, mengunci diri di dalam sebuah kamar sendirian. Kenyataan membawanya tenggelam di dalam sebuah mimpi tanpa ingin keluar lagi. Kepasrahan menyuruhnya diam, melihat ribuan nyawa hilang dalam sebuah peperangan antar manusia. Dan Eren pun menunduk, menatap satu mayat di bawah kakinya. Menggulingkan separuh badan itu dengan cara ditendang. Tak ada rasa jijik dan ragu. Sebab Eren tak seperti dulu yang ketakutan melihat ibunya lenyap dimakan titan.

Ada satu sumber suara membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Bukan ke surga, tetapi ini jelas suara yang ia dengar bagai suara malaikat firdaus. Bagai nada paling indah, Eren yakin, nasib akan berubah saat tubuhnya mendekati melodi itu. Pun kepalanya, celingukan hingga tibalah kaki-kaki kotor—penuh darah—berhenti di sebuah kereta kuda yang terbalik. Anak rambut Eren disapa oleh sang angin; yang menyamarkan aroma amis darah dan busuk di sekitarnya. Lalu, Eren melihat di dalam kereta itu, ada separuh nyawanya yang hilang dibawa oleh angin bulan November.

Raut wajah Eren tak bisa dilukiskan oleh siapa pun. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Rasanya semua menghitam. Memang langit tak lagi jingga. Gelap sudah menyapa, tetapi Eren tak akan lupa. Perempuan itu ada di sana. Terluka karena tertimpa reruntuhan kerangka kereta. Tak bernyawa. Tak bernyawa. Tak bernyawa, batin Eren komat-kamit. Ya, perempuan itu—Historia Reiss—mati begitu mudahnya—tertimpa kayu.

Sebab itu Eren tertawa. Dunia tampak lucu baginya. Seperti kematian Sasha kemarin, Eren tak sedikit pun merasa iba. Ia justru tertawa. Kenapa bisa mereka mati hanya karena hal sepele? Padahal sebelumnya mereka bisa menebas tengkuk titan dan bertahan hidup dengan mudahnya. Eren tak mengerti dengan kesialan menjelang kematian tersebut. Namun, saat tangan Eren menyentuh helaian pirang yang lusuh—karena tanah dan darah—ia pun menangis seperti bayi di dalam buntalan kain. Tak akan berhenti sampai sebuah puting menyumpal mulutnya.

Cahaya sang purnama menyoroti Eren seolah ia adalah seorang pendosa. Eren duduk di samping tubuh lunglai Historia sambil memandang ribuan manusia tanpa nyawa di lahan kosong yang nyenyat. Sambil bersender pada kerangka kereta, ia menutup kelopak mata; mencoba untuk mencari ruang kosong dan menguncinya agar tak ada yang masuk, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar bisikan lembut—perempuan bermata sebening samudra itu—dan membawanya terbang mengetuk pintu mimpi yang sebelumnya tak bisa ia buka. Namun, bersama tangan Historia, Eren bisa membukanya. Bahkan masuk ke dalam tanpa permisi. Duduk di ranjang yang berderit. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur seraya berharap esok ada setoples waktu untuk ia ambil isinya. Sebab Eren ingin mengganti mala menjadi taman Eden di saat ia terbangun nanti

Dan terbangunlah Eren kala selimut tipis itu disingkap oleh seseorang. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan wewangian yang menidurkan sekaligus membangunkan Eren tanpa ia benci. Kelopak matanya ikut terbuka. Pun bola matanya seolah meneliti seluruh ruangan dan mengidentifikasi wajah perempuan di hadapannya.

"Eren, bangun!" teriaknya.

Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang. Rambut pirangnya berkilauan karena cahaya matahari yang menembus celah dan jendela. Bibirnya membentuk kurva ke bawah. Terlihat marah sebab alisnya hampir menyatu.

"Historia?" Eren meragu, "apa yang kaulakukan?"

Historia duduk di tepi ranjang. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh dahi Eren. " Demammu sudah turun. Ayo, lekas bangun dan makan buburmu."

Eren masih diam. Tak percaya lebih tepatnya. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah penuh tanya Historia. Kemudian, ia melirik jari manis Historia. Ada logam kuning melingkar di sana. Tak ada hiasan berlian. Cincin itu polos. Mirip seperti yang Eren beli waktu dulu, di dunia yang lain. Dunia di mana Historia tak bernyawa. Di mana rambutnya panjang dan tumbuh bulu halus di dagunya. Namun, sekarang ia menyadari sesuatu. Gaya rambutnya tak seperti itu lagi. Ini lebih mirip seperti saat ia berusia enam belas tahun. Jadi, apakah aku kembali ke masa lalu? gumamnya. Atau ini dunia lain? Dunia paralel yang sempat Historia katakan dulu. Saat mereka saling berpelukan di bawah selimut yang sama.

 _Eren, aku yakin di dunia yang lain kita bahagia. Apa kau percaya dunia itu? Dunia paralel._

Air mata turun bagai bintang yang luruh dari kedua mata Eren. Ia tersenyum seraya menghapus tetes demi tetes yang mengaliri kedua pipinya. Ia memeluk Historia erat. Membuat si empunya terkejut dan memukuli punggung Eren.

"Eren, sejak kapan kau manja begini? Ayo, bergegas makan buburmu." Eren terdiam, tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau mau aku menyuapimu?" Ia mengangguk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Historia. Napasnya yang sedikit berat menggelitik leher Historia. Ia tak keberatan Eren begitu. Maka, ia tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut helaian rambut cokelat milik Eren.

Historia menyuapi Eren yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Selagi tangannya sibuk menjejalkan bubur ke mulutnya, Historia menceritakan tentang kisah mereka berdua. Usia mereka tujuh belas tahun saat menikah. Eren bekerja di Survey Corps dan Historia memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Kehidupan mereka sederhana, tetapi sangat bahagia. Tak ada perang selain melawan titan di luar dinding. Mereka tak melibatkan diri dalam urusan manusia dewasa dan politik. Historia tak menjabat sebagai ratu. Itu karena Frieda Reiss yang menjalankan tugas itu. Dia masih hidup. Dan kehidupan di dalam dinding terbilang cukup damai, meski tetap saja Eren kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih, ia tak lagi punya kekuatan titan.

Rahim Historia juga sudah berisi gumpalan darah. Itu benih Eren yang dijaga dengan baik oleh Historia. Tak ada air mata selain rasa haru. Keduanya selalu tersenyum dan berdampingan. Walaupun terkadang Eren harus bertugas jauh dan memakan waktu yang lama. Namun, ia pasti kembali dan mengecup bibir manis Historia. Semua tampak menyenangkan sekaligus menenangkan. Hingga semua terus berjalan. Hari-hari di dunia paralel terus berlanjut begitu saja. Eren sekali lagi terharu dan bersyukur.

Setiap malam ia akan tidur seranjang dengan perempuan yang ia cintai. Mengelus perut yang membuncit, meninggalkan ciuman "selamat bekerja" dan "selamat tidur". Saat pagi menjelang, akan disediakan menu sarapan kesukaan Eren. Historia selalu memberikan makanan yang terbaik untuknya. Pun bekal makan siang yang diisi dengan makanan penuh gizi. Dan setiap pulang dari tugasnya, Eren akan disambut pelukan hangat dan pijitan kecil Historia. Semua serba dia dan Historia. Tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum. Tak ada duka. Tak ada mala. Eren menikmati mimpi ini.

Namun, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Dunia paralel itu, mustahil ada wujudnya. Kala Eren tertawa di alam mimpi, ia tak sadar jika di dunia nyata semua itu hanya omong kosong. Dan sepertinya bintang- bintang di atas langit menertawai tingkah Eren yang tersenyum sendirian di tengah ribuan mayat busuk di sekitarnya. Eren belum juga sadar. Ia seperti terkunci di dalam kamar itu tanpa ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya.

Titik-titik peristiwa itu menenggelamkan Eren lagi dan lagi. Hingga matahari kembali datang, Eren tak lekas bangun dari posisinya. Sengatan sinar matahari sudah sedari tadi menusuk kelopak matanya. Namun, Eren enggan bangun. Ia memilih hidup di alam itu. Tenggelam dan terus tenggelam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki, cepat-cepat ia membuka mata. Dan itu adalah Jean—teman satu angkatannya di akademi. Dengan tangan penuh gemetar, Jean mengacungkan sebuah pistol tepat di kening Eren. Pelatuk itu ditarik. Ada dua peluru di dalamnya. Jean membuang karbon dioksida dengan kasar sebelum memulai atraksi. Ia juga mengeluarkan sedikit ceramah sebelum mencabut nyawa Eren.

"Aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu. Tapi kau sudah membunuh semuanya. Bahkan Armin dan juga Mikasa." Jean setengah berteriak, "mereka terbelah menjadi dua. Historia pun harus menjadi korbanmu. Kau gila, Eren!"

"Historia bukan korban. Begitu juga dengan Armin dan Mikasa. Semua kesalahanku." Mata Eren menatap Jean penuh kepasrahan. "Bunuh aku, Jean! Aku harus minta maaf kepada mereka."

Jean diam untuk beberapa detik. Sesuai permintaan Eren, ia akan membolongi kepala itu secepat mungkin. Namun, kenyataannya berapa kali pun ia menembak kepala Eren. Ia tak akan semudah itu untuk mati. Karena Eren seorang titan, kecuali ia melukai bagian tengkuk.

"Jean, hari ini adalah hari di mana Ayahku memberi kekuatan titan padaku. Tanpa kau tarik pelatuk itu, aku juga akan mati secepatnya. Akan tetapi, alangkah baiknya jika kau membuatku menderita lebih dulu," kata Eren pasrah.

"Diam! Aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa darimu." Jean semakin emosi. "Katamu, kau ingin menderita lebih dulu, hah? Kalau begitu, akan kubiarkan kau tetap seperti ini. Karena ini adalah penderitaanmu, Eren."

Eren memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi—mayat—Historia. "Kau benar, Jean. Inilah penderitaanku. Biarkan aku mati seperti ini. Di sisi perempuan ini. Karena jika aku tidak ada di sisinya, ia akan mengira aku mengkhianatinya."

"Eren ..."

"Diamlah, Jean! Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur di sini. Bersama mayat mereka yang sudah kuhabisi."

Tubuh Jean merosot dan terduduk di sebelah Eren. Ia hanya diam seraya mengusap rambutnya penuh frustrasi. Jean sama seperti Eren, lelah dengan semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Perang tak lagi dengan titan di luar dinding. Melainkan dangan hati dan pikirannya, karena yang ia perangi adalah teman seperjuangannya sendiri. Temannya itu memilih menghilangkan banyak nyawa, demi dunia yang baru. Dan segala peristiwa ini, ditutup oleh kematiannya sendiri, Eren Yeager.

"Jean, aku pikir orang-orang terlalu naif saat menginginkan kedamaian. Bukankah semua harus dimulai dengan peperangan lebih dulu?"

Jean diam sejenak. Sengaja memberi kesempatan kepada otaknya untuk mencerna lebih dulu apa yang Eren katakan sebelum menjawab, "Ini bukan kemenangan, Eren. Ini kebebasan."

Eren tak lagi menjawab. Diam-diam, malaikat maut menyapanya dan mengajaknya ke dunia paralel; lebih abadi dan indah. Pun ia sudah ditunggu oleh timbangan dosa dan teman-temannya yang mati terbunuh di medan perang. Kemudian, Eren melihat di tempat paling tinggi, Tuhan melempar sebuah dadu di mana semua sisi bertuliskan kata dosa. Katanya, itu untuk Eren Yeager sebagai titan penyelamat sekaligus pembunuh.

 **[End]**

 **A.n:**

✓ **Tidak terasa sudah berada di hari terakhir dalam event erehisu week ini. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Maaf jika cerita saya masih banyak kekurangan ya.**

✓ **Kebetulan di sini saya juga ingin menanggapi beberapa review yang masuk. Pertama untuk review di fanfiksi yang berjudul Because We Have Us, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak baik kritik maupun pujiannya. Kedua, untuk fanfiksi yang berjudul Gone, saya hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah dunia fanfiksi. Jadi, tidak semua harus sesuai dengan animanga, pun penulis mempunyai hak untuk menuangkan semua imajinasi. Ketiga, dalam fanfiksi yang berjudul Tarung Hati, maaf sebelumnya jika pembaca tidak nyaman dengan karakterisasi Historia dalam fanfiksi tersebut. Saya sengaja menulis demikian karena ingin menggambarkan kerapuhan dan kerusakan jiwa seorang Historia. Bagaimana ia yang tumbuh tanpa cinta dari orang tua, tiba-tiba harus menjadi seperti itu (orang tua). Itulah sebabnya saya menulis kalimat: Historia tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi serusak ini. Saya pikir ingin menulis bagaimana terguncangnya seorang Historia dalam konflik yang tengah terjadi. Berkaca pada chapter sebelumnya yang sempat memperlihatkan Historia dengan tampilan wajah frustrasi dan hamil. Dan saya pikir (lagi), Historia akan jauh lebih terbuka jika bersama Eren. Terlepas bayi itu adalah anak Eren atau bukan. Juga kesedihannya melihat banyak nyawa yang hilang begitu saja. Tapi jika apa yang saya tulis justru menjadi sesuatu yang tidak nyaman, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Terima kasih sudah memberi kritik dan saran untuk tulisan saya. Semoga ke depan tulisan saya menjadi lebih baik lagi; mengingat saya sedang menggilai sekali erehisu. Jadi, saya sedang berusaha memberikan suguhan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.**

✓ **Mungkin setelah ini, saya dan teman-teman yang lain akan membuat event kecil-kecilan untuk kumpulan otp perahu kertas. Kemungkinan akan bergabung dengan teman-teman dari penggemar Rivamika. Semoga kalian tertarik, ya.**


End file.
